walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days
The Walking Dead: 400 Days is an all-new DLC and special episode for Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. 400 Days is an episode between seasons, that will bridge the gap between your choices in Season 1, and the events of the upcoming Season 2. It will be one episode focusing on five different protagonists: Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Shel, and Wyatt. The Walking Dead: 400 Days will be available for $4.99 USD, the equivalent price for each episode. This DLC will be released on July 2nd for PlayStation Network (North America), July 3rd for PC and Mac via Steam, July 5th for Xbox Live (Worldwide), July 10th for Playstation Network (Europe), July 11th for iOS (Worldwide), and sometime in August for PlayStation Vita along with Season 1. If you bought Season 1 of The Walking Dead on the Telltale store, 400 Days will be a free download. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day one of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. At the end of 400 Days, the stories will all be wrapped up and leave a few hints towards what we can expect to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor. "Day 2" - Vince's story : Vince's story will start a day after the outbreak, and will follow his arrest and his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along fellow inmates. In it, Vince is faced with the choice of shooting one of two prisoners on a prison bus, and use them as a distraction to escape encroaching zombies. "Day 41" - Wyatt's story : Wyatt's story will follow an escape attempt with him and his companion away from an unknown aggressor into a foggy dense forest. "Day 184" - Russell's story : Russell's story will be about him being picked up by a stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. "Day 220" - Bonnie's story : Bonnie's story will be about her being followed through a cornfield by a mysterious, flashlight-wielding figure, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. "Day 236" - Shel's story : Shel's story will follow her attempt to create a safe refugee in the central truck stop along with fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4: Around Every Corner. Cast *Unknown as Vince. *Unknown as Bonnie. *Unknown as Russell. *Unknown as Shel. *Unknown as Wyatt. *Unknown as Eddie. *Unknown as Leland. *Unknown as Jane. *Unknown as Roman *Unknown as Danny. *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin. *Unknown as Joyce. *Ruby Butterfield as Boyd. *Jason Victor as Clive. *Unknown as Nate. Deaths *Unnamed Prisoner 1 *Unnamed Prisoner 2 *Unnamed Prison Guard *Justin (Determinant) *Danny (Determinant) *Boyd (Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant) Trivia *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. *Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236 respectively. *The Walking Dead: 400 Days is not included in the Season Pass, however, it will require at least Episode One of Season One to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some character may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *The Everett Pharmacy Drug Store will reappear and be one of the locations in this DLC. *Doug or Carley's body (depending on the player's choice in Season One) can be discovered in Russell's Chapter. Official Trailers Playing Dead Achievements/Trophies ''"Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed ''Wyatt's Chapter. ''"Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''"Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. (Hints towards the discovery of Carley's or Doug's Body.) External Links www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC